Dramione My Life Would Suck Without You
by shmowszow
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Probably OOC.  Enjoy!


Dramione "My Life Would Suck Without You"

_**Guess this means you're sorry  
>you're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>all you said before<strong>_

"Hermione Jean Granger, Listen to me!" Draco yelled through the closed front door of Hermione's parents' house. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Hermione leaned against the door, eyes shut, trying to block out the sounds of the person just on the other side. "Go away," she growled. "No, not until you listen to me!"

Hermione wrenched the door open and looked at Draco. "_WHAT?" _she snapped. "I'm not leaving until you listen to what I have to say!" Draco said, flinching slightly at Hermione's tone. "Look, I'm sorry, about everything. I'm sorry for teasing you, I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood, I'm sorry for cursing you, I'm sorry for everything."

_**Like how much you wanted  
>anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>but here you are again<strong>_

"I know I was always an ass to you, but I'm sorry. I always told you how you'd probably die old and alone but I didn't mean it. I always told you how I wouldn't waste my time on you, but I never meant any of it." Draco said. Hermione looked at him, arms crossed. "I know you just got divorced from the Weasel, and I promise I didn't just come here to make your life miserable. I never meant to hurt you-ever."

"If you never meant it, why did you?"

"Honestly? Because I… I had the biggest crush on you in school. I guess I just wanted you to notice me. At first, it was just me being a jerk, but when I realized I had feelings for you, I didn't know how to get your attention." He said, looking down.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. She moved from her position on the doorframe and walked towards him. "Look at me," she demanded softly. He looked down into her chocolate eyes. "If you liked me…you should have told me. I honestly had a crush on you too." She added shyly.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>forever united here somehow, yeah<br>you got a piece of me  
>and honestly,<br>my life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

Draco looked down at Hermione in shock. "You...did?" He asked. She smiled shyly. "Yeah, that's why I punched you in our third year…." Draco's face lit up in a smile and he said, "I remember that."

_**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight<strong>_

"Now I know how stupid I was for fighting with you every day. I honestly only did it to get your attention." Draco put his hand under Hermione's chin as he spoke. Hermione smiled.

_**I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
><strong>_

"What you did in the past doesn't matter anymore." Hermione said, stepping closer to Draco. "I did some pretty messed up stuff to you. And if I had actually _done_ everything I wanted to do to you… You'd be dead." Hermione lauged.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly,  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<strong>_

_**Being with you  
>Is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh yeah**_

Draco and Hermione stood in silence for a little while. "I…want to be with you." Hermione whispered. "I _have_ to be with you." Draco said softly._****_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life would suck without you**_

Hermione stood up on her tiptoes as Draco leaned down. Their lips touched for only a second, but it felt like they had gotten struck by lightning-in a good way. When they pulled away, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too."

The End


End file.
